jessiefandomcom-20200223-history
Take the A-Train... I Think?
"Take the A-Train... I Think?" is the eleventh episode of the first season of Jessie. It first aired on January 27, 2012 to 3.43 million viewers. Overview To the kids' dismay, Jessie has Emma, Ravi, and Zuri take the subway to the cultural fair for Emma's social studies assignment for Battery Park because Emma put the project off, but Jessie has trouble reading the map and they keep taking the wrong train further uptown to Washington Heights, Chinatown, and Yorkville. Meanwhile, Bertram and Luke look for a pesky spider that has made its home in the apartment. We learn that they have a fear of spiders. Cast Main Cast *Debby Ryan as Jessie Prescott *Peyton List as Emma Ross *Cameron Boyce as Luke Ross *Karan Brar as Ravi Ross *Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross *Kevin Chamberlin as Bertram Winkle Guest Cast *Torsten Voges as Fritz Trivia *This episode was also advertised as "Lost in the City" as an alternative title. *The episode title is a parody of the song "Take the "A" Train" which various artists have named their songs. *This marks the second episode in a row Luke appears wearing boxers. The first one is in the previous episode Are You Cooler Than a 5th Grader?. *In this episode, a reference to Lady Gaga is made when an old woman dressed in one of Gaga's outfits on the subway, and Emma called her "Granny Gaga." *The title refers to the real-life A train service, a long-running New York City Subway service along the IND Eighth Avenue Line in Manhattan, IND Fulton Street Line in Brooklyn and Queens, and the IND Rockaway Line in the Rockaways and connects JFK airport. It is also the longest train service of the New York City Subway that goes from the Inwood-Washington Heights area to The Rockaways.MTA A Train; Eighth Avenue Express *This is the first time Ravi doesn't wear Indian clothes, but rather an I Heart New York shirt tucked in with khaki shorts, a black belt, a fanny pack, and a red jacket. He is wearing socks with sandals like always though. *When Ravi says that The Statue of Liberty is his third favorite green person, he makes a referance to both Oscar the Grouch from Sesame Street, and The Incredible Hulk from Marvel Comics, followed by him making a hulk-esqe grrr sound. *When Luke slides across the floor in his shirt and boxers, this may be a reference to the Tom Cruise film Risky Business. *When Bertram and Luke are getting ready to use the spider spray and Bertram says “sayonara spidey” and Luke says “he’s woven his last web” they do so in a voice like the Green Goblin from Spider-Man. *This is the last episode to air in January of 2012. Goofs *When Emma is showing Jessie the pictures she took on the subway, there is a moment when you can hear Emma talking but you can't see her mouth moving. *Emma shows Jessie a picture of Ravi throwing up some of the German food, but Ravi spit it out instead of throwing it up, and Emma didn't get a picture of it. However, Ravi possibly threw up later off camera and she took a picture then. *At one point when Emma is showing the pictures she took, the reflection of the cameraman can be seen in the window over them. Memorable Quotes References Gallery 11 11 Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes aired in 2012 Category:Over 3 Million Views